


Guilty, Your Honor

by Hashtagfeelings



Series: Prompts From The Void [1]
Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagfeelings/pseuds/Hashtagfeelings
Summary: “Lex has supergirl held hostage and threatens to kill her. Lena doesn’t actually believe he will do it and tries to play it off like she doesn’t care at all. But Lex does have Kryptonite and uses it. Kara doesn’t die but is in critical condition and Lena feels guilty etc.”Prompt was given by @sinningseneca over on Tumblr.
Series: Prompts From The Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731532
Kudos: 13





	Guilty, Your Honor

There was always this voice in the back of her head. It spoke of grace and time. Forgiveness. Redemption. He was once the boy that braided her hair on the roof, in the late hours of the night after yet another outburst from Lillian or Lionel. He was the big brother. Strong arms for tight hugs and big words to challenge her foes. But, soon, those arms crept into fists and words into daggers, and Lena watched the madman grow out of a little boy, scared of his father, with a distaste for green beans, and the summer heat.

But even now, when he has crossed a line, when he has taken something far more valuable from her than just the love of her parents, or credit for blueprints or schematics, she has that voice spitting in the back of her head. Begging to be heard. And so the little girl on the roof slips to the surface, slithers its way up and out and strangling.

She doesn’t believe him when he threatens to kill her. Which, in hindsight, lit up a dozen red flags deep within her. He wouldn’t dare. He couldn’t possibly be so lost and misguided as to try and take the one good thing she had.

So she doesn’t believe him.

How could she?

He was once the hero in her story. Long before capes and ocean blue eyes. Before kryptonite and CADMUS, before betrayal and manipulation. He was her friend. Her protector. And the damn voice wouldn’t go away.

It was a blur of green. And he was so flippant about it. Just a smirk, click of his tongue, and the press of a button. A blur of green to make her world stop. A blur of green to kill the voice, only to replace it with a new one.

_How could you let him hurt her?_

_How did you not see?_

_You love her._

_You **love** her._

Over and over as sunlamps shone bright, and heartbeats beeped in rhythm on slender monitors like an anchor to this world. Somewhere in the distance, she could sense the tension in Alex’s gaze. The disappointment, the fear. There was a voice for that somewhere too, thankfully it was quiet for the time being. 

Kara never looked small. She was goofy and oddly clumsy for being a superhero, but never small. Never eerily still, with translucent skin and shallow breaths. Never. And Lena was sure that in every violent situation she found herself, she never once thought she would see Kara Danvers on a sunbed, small, because of her. It made her heart sink and her blood boil. It made the voice loud and nauseating.

“Lena?” Lena sat up in her plastic chair. The hair on her arms standing up a mile high. “Lena,” She was met with an outstretched arm, begging for closeness and comfort, “hey.” She couldn’t move. Glued to her spot on the chair, panic seeping through her, pulling her down into the depths. “Lena, come here.” Kara’s voice was calm but rang with a sense of urgency. Like she could see the spiral occurring before her. “Lena.” Kara begged now.

“I’m sorry.” She wasn’t proud of how steely she sounded. How strong she put off being. 

“Lena what are you-“

“I should have known.”

“Lena-“

“I should have seen it, Kara. I should have seen it and stopped him. “

Kara, with a little adjustment, was able to reach Lena just enough to urge her close.

“Lena, it’s okay.”

And of course, Kara would smile that soft, forgiving smile, and brush the now flowing tears from her eyes.

“I wanted him to be lying.”

“I know.”

“I wanted him to be bluffing.”

“Lena, I know.”

“No, you don’t.”

Kara stilled, she didn’t pull away or move, but she stilled, listening, concerned.

“I wanted to believe he wouldn’t dare.” Lena confessed, “Like somewhere, he was still good. Like It was my responsibility to show him.”

Kara nodded. She understood what guilt looked like.

“And he hurt you. I let him h-hurt you.”

Kara, with all her strength, pulled Lena into an awkwardly angled hug.

“I want to believe that deep down inside, he is someone who can be saved too, Lena.” Lena succumbed to the weight of the Kryptonian. Reveled in the comfort that flooded through her body at her touch. “And I get it. The torture of loving someone who is beyond your reach, but you aren’t responsible for all of this.” Kara pulled away to face her.

“You are not responsible for what he has done or will do, Lena. So whatever you’ve got running through your head, telling you differently, you need to put it to bed.”

“I love him, Kara.” Lena cracked, guilt and pain and regret coating her words, “I still love him.”

Kara shushed and hummed and soothed, she let the girl in front of her fold and crumble safely within the comfort of her arms.

“It’s okay to still love him, Lena,” Kara affirmed. “He’s your family.” She met her gaze once more. “There are people I love who have done horrible things, too.” Lena’s eyes questioned, “My Dad created a virus to destroy all other races. My Mother banished my aunt for telling the truth. Both of my parents are the reason Krypton is gone” She explained, “Lena, I still love them, I just don’t bear the responsibility of saving them. I realize I don’t owe them anything.”

“You are not your family’s shortcomings. Not lex, or Lillian, or your father. You are no more responsible for them than you are for Morgan Edge or Ben Lockwood. And you are not responsible for me ending up here, okay?”

“Okay.” She nodded. Kara smiled that smile, and in the dim light of the medical bay, Lena crawled in close to Kara. She held on tighter than she had ever held onto anything. Breathed in and out.

A week later, she would sit in an office and spill her guts to someone with a lot of experience and quite a few PhDs.

Slowly Lena would put the voice to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @hashtagfeelings


End file.
